


Just another job

by Astray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Gen, I just want them to be Boba's ace dads later sue me, Jango Fett survives Geonosis, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, sith and bounty hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: The Kamino job should have been easy. But of course, nothing can ever be easy when Jedi is involved... Especially not when the Jedi turns out to be a Sith. And that is the least of Jango Fett's problems as he hightails - so to speak - to Geonosis to meet with his employer.





	Just another job

Jango made it back on Kamino just in time. He was barely out of the freshers when Taun We showed up with a _Jetii_ come to inspect the premise. Right, to check if the army would be ready in time. Boba was the one to open the door, but when Jango came face to face with the man, he immediately noticed something was off. When he spoke, the man – who introduced himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi – had that high Coruscanti, polished accent that seemed nearly out of place. But what caught Jango were his eyes. Golden – and surely, it would not have struck him in anyone else. But the colour was unusual in humans. He tried to remember where he saw it but he could not place it.   
They did exchange a few words. It was enough to tick Jango off. The man clearly knew something about his last stint on Coruscant. No one could know about it. And besides, he was needed elsewhere, he would not be kept back with interrogation. As soon as the man left, he told Boba to get ready, and made for his _beskar'gam_. He did not expect to leave unseen, that was for certain – although Kaminoans would not try to hold him back, Kenobi might. They got to their ship fairly quickly, and he had a foot on the ramp when Kenobi got there too. Jango turned around, hand on his blaster, ready to fire, and told Boba to get in. He waited. Seconds stretched. Yet Kenobi was not moving one iota. He simply looked at him, his face a mask of absolutely serenity in that storm. He was not going to attack. Jango's instinct rarely lied to him, so he took a step back towards the ship. Kenobi did not move. Another step. He still did not budge. Jango dipped his head in silent salute and left. It was only when he was flying off world that his mind caught on. Golden eyes. That was a _dar’jetii_ thing. Part of him wanted to laugh at the deception. But another wondered – why would a _dar’jetii_ check on Kamino – and better yet – how did he know about that program?   
Although Jango knew that his current employer was a Sith, these two jobs were different enough that Jango would not ask him about it. Not that he was not curious, but he would rather keep the two firmly separated. Never mix two contracts. So long he was getting paid. He pushed the idea out of his mind as he planned their course to Geonosis. It would not take that much time anyway.   
“Boba.” He had never taken Boba with him on a job before, and he would not have done so in other circumstances.   
“Yes, _buir_?”   
“When we are on Geonosis, stay on the ship. I'll come and get you when necessary but you will have to stay here.”  
Boba nodded, seriously. “No one knows I'm here, right?”  
He smiled fondly, and ran a hand in his son's hair. “You got it, _Bob'ika_.” Although Jango was not so sure things would go that smoothly. He was used to things going haywire, and considering his last – failed – job, Force had not exactly given him any reason to believe this would go differently.   
The travel itself was absolutely uneventful, for which Jango was grateful. He had half-expected Kenobi to show up, but no one was tracking them. He used the time to rest a while, and Boba was dozing in his seat already. This was one of the markers that showed that Boba really took after him in so many ways – taking advantage of every instant of peace to rest. And he was certain that Boba would spring into action at a moment's notice. This was a precious skill. And so, Jango did not disturb his son, and reclined in his seat. His body was absolutely relaxed, breathing deep and even – resting without sleeping. He could not afford to, but he would manage. There was one reason why he took his time on jobs – making sure he was always at his maximum potential. He would have to rest more fully, but that could wait a few days, hoping that his 'courtesy call' on Geonosis would be an uneventful one.   
He landed in a secluded area that was far enough not to attract unwanted attention towards his actual destination, and close enough to be reached easily in an emergency, even without a jetpack. For some reason, he was still going through jetpacks like nobody's business, to the point that he often have up to two or three spares on his ship at all times. Being stranded was bad enough, no need to make it worse. He stretched, and he could see Boba stir from the corner of his eye. Getting up, he made sure that Slave was ready to go, and he took his helmet, making his way towards the exit. But that was before a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, holding him back. Jango could practically hear someone he knew well telling him how soft he was on the kid. Not that he gave two bantha shit about that.  
“ _K'oyacyi, buir_.”  
Jango turned around, and knelt in front of Boba. The kid had this set expression he had seen countless times on the clones' faces as they grew up. The face of a kid getting ready for whatever might come his way – an expression he had whenever Jango had to leave for a job. The difference was that right now, Boba was not safe on Kamino.   
“ _Elek, Bob'ika_. And remember this: if I tell you to leave, you leave. And find Skirata.” He trusted Kal Skirata to take Boba in if anything happened to him. And even if it's temporary, he would rather have to get Boba back from him than from some random dump somewhere on the Outer Rim.   
“Will do.”  
“Good.” He grinned, and gave his son a hug before stepping out in the heat.   
He hated Geonosis. Or maybe he just hated its inhabitants. Bugs. Again, he did not have a choice. And it was not his fault if his employer had a lousy idea of where a meeting should take place. Geonosis was not this place. He was grateful for his bucket's filters – the dust and sand were an absolute nightmare. He made his way to one of the many tunnels leading inside. He followed it, delving deeper into the maze-like bowels of the mountains, senses in alert, just in case. After all, he had come earlier than expected, so he would not put it above the bugs to actually target him and making it pass as a 'we thought it was trespass'. Slimy little bastards that they were. The tunnels were colder than the outside, but the air was even worse – no more stuff but decaying. He had no idea how many people died in these tunnels, but he was willing to bet it was a lot, for the smell to remain in spite of the dry atmosphere. Deserts did not smell of rot. Were not supposed to. The dark made it difficult to see, forcing him to activate the scanner, so that he could at least make out his surroundings – and avoid random stalactites.   
He finally reached the compound, and walked around as silently as possible, remaining out of sight. He had learned a few years ago that being virtually neutral made him more difficult to detect, as opposed to someone who had specific intents. It did not mean a Force-user would not notice his presence, but he could at least preserve his anonymity. He found his way rather easily, having come here a few times already, although in usually quite different circumstances, and it did not take him long to locate his employer. Who was in deep conversation with someone else. Jango took the higher ground, and approached stealthily. There was his employer, and the man who had visited Tipoca, passing as a Jedi. Jango withdrew far enough to remain out of sight, and trained his ears to listen. Eavesdropping was not done, but maybe he would finally understand why a Sith checked on a Jedi project.   
“So, I take it things are progressing swiftly.” Dooku's voice rose, distinctive and loud enough that Jango could catch everything.   
“Yes, Count. The Prime Minister assured me that some are battle-ready.” Kenobi paused, as if considering his next words. “They are impressive, but I have impressed I am even more impressed that you managed to convince Jango Fett himself to serve as the template.”   
Jango hissed – and blessed be the mute function. Dooku was Tyrannus, then. No wonder why a Sith would check on him. But it did not make sense. Why would the Sith want to create an army for the Jedi and Republic to use? He pushed his puzzlement aside, focusing on the rest of the conversation. Because from his perspective, he could not see why he would have refused a contract. A job was a job. And this one had paid well.   
“-your concern, Lord Lumis.”  
“I beg to differ. Maybe one day I'll end up participating in the slaughter of an entire part of a people, and would want to enrol the sole survivor in a grand scheme. So, how did you do it?”  
Jango's stopped breathing for an instant. He did his best to rein in his thoughts, but he could not prevent his body from reacting.   
“Fett has no idea I was there. The names of the Jedi involved on Galidraan were not divulged to the public, as I am sure you know already.”  
“Such a shame.”   
Jango did not know what he was feeling. His body was unresponsive, his mind frozen. Dooku was on Galidraan. And he took part in it. It took all his strength not to leap from his hiding spot to kill him. All that he had felt then – the pain, the loss, the absolute rage – all slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. His hand tightened at his side. He could not attack now. He would never be able to reach Dooku before getting cut in half. He took deep, shuddering breaths, schooling himself back to neutrality. His emotions were boiling under the surface, but it would have to do. He could not let his temper put him into jeopardy. He had no idea how long he stayed there, utterly still, his mind a poorly-patched up wreck, expecting Dooku to say something. He must have known Jango was in the room. He was not enough of an idiot to think his outburst went unnoticed. Or maybe he had gotten very lucky, but he would rather not chance it. Jango waited for Dooku and Kenobi to leave before he inched his way back to where he came in.   
He hesitated at the entrance of the tunnel he had taken. Going back to _Slave_ now... No. He could not go back, especially not to Boba in that state. His grip on his mind was slipping. He walked back outside, fast, but discreetly enough to avoid notice. Once he was outside, Geonosis had turned into a sandball again – dust rising, and the wind was picking up. He walked to a place barren enough to prevent echoes from heralding his presence – barely in time, his chest felt like it would burst. It was only reflex that had him remove his bucket before a great yell escaped him – a yell that turned into a scream, ripping his throat to shreds and he could not care less. All the pain, the rage –everything that he had gone through coalescing into a black mass choking him, except now it had a face. He kept this up until he could not breathe anymore – as though his blind rage had bled into the sound itself and now he was free of it. He fell on his knees, tension leaving him for one brief instant.   
He was not free from it, but the storm had passed. He took a deep breath, and checked his surroundings before putting his helmet back on. He used his jetpack to reach the high ground, just in case someone showed up. Objectively, he knew that he could not kill Dooku just like that. In fact, he was not sure if he was relieved or not to finally have the name of one of those who led the attack on his people. The Jedi who slaughtered them – although he did a good job himself; who left him to the governor who sold him to slavery. And really, just how idiotic Jedi could be to think that giving a prisoner back to their enemies was a good move? Bile rose in his throat. He had to keep a clear head. It was marginally easier now. When he reached the mouth of the cave, he stopped. Something was not right – or rather, someone had followed him. Steps towards him – obviously not trying to be stealthy, rather, letting him know in advance. Jango had his blaster in his hand, not aiming yet, but coiled to strike.   
Obi-Wan Kenobi was there, as if he were taking a perfectly pleasant stroll outside. He stopped a few paces from Jango, not reaching for his lightsaber. Jango waited – he would not ask questions, he did not think he would need to, at least. It was like on Kamino. The man was not attacking him, merely considering him, the picture of neutrality.   
“He expects you to try and kill him.”  
Jango tipped his head. So he had guessed right, they had known he was there.   
“I thought it was only fair that you know the truth. He plans on killing you, possibly your son too.” He had spat the last words, in apparent disgust.   
“Outlived my usefulness, have I?” Jango allowed himself a mirthless chuckle. Of course. After all, he had failed to kill the Naboo senator. Twice. And Zam Wesell had paid already.   
“Something like that.” He paused, for effect, before going on. “I plan on leaving his side. I don't exactly condone a wide scale war that would impact entire systems, all for power. Since your time is now counted, I was wondering if you would join me.”  
“Join you? What's in it for me?”  
“Of course, you would be paid. Handsomely. And your son will not be harmed.”  
“Sounds fair. Why me?”  
“Can't it be only because of your good looks, Jango Fett?” Kenobi smiled, his eyes brighter in daylight. “You are the best bounty hunter around, and killing you now would be a complete waste. You can't get rid of Dooku on your own, neither can I, and I am not sure the two of us would manage. However, death is not the only form of revenge that exists, as you well know.”  
Yes, he knew. He knew that very well.   
“What would it be, then?”  
Kenobi got closer to him, light on his feet, and Jango instinctively tensed. However, he did not budge, waiting until Kenobi was well within reach.   
“Now now, it would not do for me to tell you this now.”  
“Afraid I would rat you out to Dooku?” Jango smiled, rather good-naturedly. He would not do it. After all, Kenobi had a point.   
“Not quite. But fragmenting information is better at ensuring my safety. Just in case a bounty found itself placed upon my head _per accidens_.”  
Jango nodded.   
“What I can tell you,” Kenobi went on, “is that it involves several strategic strikes, all of which will aim at the undermining of Dooku's... ah, credibility as a leader to the Separatists.”  
“To the point that he would have no choice but end up in a situation that makes it impossible for him to avoid retribution.”  
Kenobi smiled brightly and leaned forward. “Exactly, Mr Fett.” He was so close Jango could see every single details of his face, how his eyes were a variation of golds and reds, much like his hair. And why would he even start noticing that kind of things – aside from the fact that it was staring at him in the face, quite literally. He was caught by this stare, and the scrutiny made him edgy. He honestly did not like to be stared at, or assessed. It brought back memories he would like to remain buried. Where the sun did not shine. Time to go back to more pressing matters.   
“Does he know Boba is here?” After all, Kenobi saw them board. He must have told him.   
Kenobi shook his head. “I did not tell him. And you were supposed to report on your own, weren't you?”  
“Yes.” He was not sure he trusted Dooku to be that ignorant.  
“Your son is far enough from him. To me, he is a non-descript speck amidst all life forms. Unless you were to bring him with you for the execution that is scheduled, Dooku has no way to suspect him to be on Geonosis.”  
“Good. So I am supposed to report as is planned.”  
“Indeed. As a matter of fact, he is expecting you any time soon. I did tell him that you left Kamino, so should you wait too long, it might make him more suspicious.”  
Jango grinned. “You mean, more than me eavesdropping? How encouraging.”  
“Shall we, then?” said Kenobi, with a grin of his own. Jango reflected that smiling made him look deceptively affable. No wonder he could fool people easily.   
He followed Kenobi inside, still on the watch for any sign of hostility, but there was none. In fact, so far this man had given him no indication that he would attack. Which did not mean Jango was going to relax, but his gut feeling was that Obi-Wan Kenobi was safe. Much safer than anyone else in the compound, at the very least. Of course, it did not mean that Jango was looking forward to a confrontation with Dooku. He doubted his employer would kill him right away – he would probably survive the execution. Unless he was sent in the pit and no one warned him. It would not be the first time.   
Kenobi led him to the room where Dooku was. A command room. At least it was not a cell, so Jango guessed it could be worse. Although it was engineered to give him a false sense of security. Unfortunately for Dooku, Jango was not fooled. Or perhaps he did not intend on fooling anyone and just stayed there because it was more convenient. Whichever worked. Dooku had his back to them, and he did not bother turning around. After a moment, Dooku turned his head to glance at Kenobi, who left the room. Excellent, no witness. Lovely.   
“You're late, Fett.”  
“I had no idea there was an appointed time.”  
“There wasn't.”  
“Did I just blow your lines? Sorry.” He was not sorry, at all. Although the look on Dooku's face when he turned around to face Jango made it clear that he will be sorry, eventually.   
“I wonder why I have you here, as we both know that the Senator of Naboo is still breathing.”

“To tell me I got an extension? How kind.”

“Fett.”

“The first attempt was botched, but the second should have worked. Got another bounty hunter on the job, and used animals.” He paused. “I still think that a long-range shot when she’s riding a speeder would have worked just fine.”

“Striking when she is supposed to be protected would have greater impact.”

Jango wanted to sigh, very badly. He refrained. He honestly had no idea he was there to have a  _ dar'jetii  _ lecturing him about his job. “With all due respect, sir, I don't do politics. When I am hired to do a job, I do it my way.”  _ And I don't get into that kind of acrobatics just because it would look better on the news. _

Dooku stepped towards Jango, and he briefly wondered if he was finally going to bite it. Failed assassination notwithstanding. But no. The man had a calculating look on his face, and not for the first time that day, Jango was left wondering just how much he knew. About everything.

“It does not matter any longer. The senator will join us shortly, I assure you. She will die.”

Jango kept his face carefully neutral and regretted the absence of his helmet.

“However, you are to remain here until the end. Then we will see about your payment.”  

Swift death or slow death, probably. Not that he intended on letting himself be killed quietly. After all, they say marching away, not getting dragged kicking and screaming away.

Jango nodded, put his helmet back on, and made to leave. He expected Dooku to stop him, but he did not. So Jango left the room, fully intent on mapping the place to find the quickest routes to  _ Slave I  _ when time would come to get away from that hellhole. It was a good think that Dooku did not seem to deem it important to keep tabs on Jango while he was in the facility. But again, Jango had no intention of sneaking away – and he was fairly certain that Dooku would have noticed if it had been the case. It was a maze, a gigantic foundry – the kind was could manufacture entire droid armies if it came to that. And Jango was no fool, war was getting closer. In fact, he had the gut feeling that war might erupt here, on Geonosis, along with the execution. As he kept wandering – well, checking the place out, though he made it seem like there was no discernable pattern to it – he found Kenobi on a ledge, staring idly at the melting ore. He approached slowly, making his presence obvious.

“You're still alive.”

“Surprised?”

“Not really. It would be terrible publicity to kill a bounty hunter still in his employ. The rest of those in the trade might not agree to work for him – no one wants death instead of credits.”

Jango scoffed. “Apparently, I should stay to see the senator's getting executed. See how things are done.”

Kenobi turned to look at him, smirking. As if to encourage him to go on, or approve, or something.

“Not sure how they caught her,” Jango went on, “got any idea?”

“I trust she and my padawan would be there looking for me.”

Jango tilted his head, the only visible reaction – but under the bucket, he was staring. Hard.

Kenobi's smirk turned into something sinister. “You see, my padawan, and most Jedi, are still under the delusion that I am one myself. Although I doubt the pretence would survive the storm that is brewing.”

Jango was impressed. And he did not know if it was the most ridiculous, or the best, thing he had heard in ages. Either those Jedi had no brain or were blind, or Kenobi was an excellent liar. Maybe even both. He looked at him more closely. The only giveaway were his eyes. It was what gave him away to Jango, at least, and no Jedi would not notice that. He silently pointed at his visor.

“The eyes?” Jango nodded, and Kenobi went on: “You see, for a while they retained their original colour. Now I am condemned to lenses, and let me tell you these are an absolute bummer.”

Jango guffawed, without meaning to. But it had been a while since he really laughed just because something was funny. Kenobi smiled, chuckling somewhat.

“So, you are the one getting officially executed?”

“Indeed. They think I got caught while looking for you. I had to give them your name, I hope you understand.”

“If notoriety bothered me, I would probably be terrible at my job-”

“So the Coruscant job was not?”

“-on purpose,” Jango finished. He did not mind the jab, he probably deserved it.

“If you could ensure that the senator survives the execution, that would be a plus.” Kenobi had said it off-handedly but it was a tactic Jango was used to. He had used it. Senator Amidala was not supposed to die, apparently.

“Let me guess. Part of your grand scheme?”

“In part.” Kenobi did not elaborate, and Jango did not ask. He had no business asking, and he was not interested in the particular. So, making it out alive, and on the way, make sure the senator did not get caught by a lucky blaster shot. Should be a walk in the park. 

 

Actually, if a walk in the park involved getting shot at, narrowly avoiding getting trampled by various animals, and being faced with a bunch of saber-happy  _ Jetii _ , then yes, it was a walk in the park. He had to hand it to him, Kenobi did not break character once so far - made him wonder how his saber was not as Sith-like as Jango had expected it to me - but that was before he had the same  _ Jetii  _ coming at him for the second time. Mace Windu, his mind quite unhelpfully provided as the man was running towards him, seemingly bent on carving him open. He was saved from a rather untimely death - in his own opinion at least - by a mine that was thrown between them. Not enough to harm, but it gave Jango the precious seconds he needed to avoid the saber, and escape the premises. He did not check but he was fairly sure Kenobi was the one he would have to thank for this. He was faintly aware of one of the rampaging animals behind him, probably keeping the Jedi busy enough so that he would not give chase. 

Jango stayed long enough to observe the new army at work - his clones. It was too soon - and now everyone would know about them. War was inevitable. Sons, in a way - sons he had tried his best not to consider as anything but soldiers in training. Some barely older than Boba himself. All of them too young for war. And yes, young ones could fight, there was no question. But it was different, knowing they were bred for it. Though Jango saw that some had colours and designs on their armour - individuality not wiped out completely. Seeing them here, fall, fight, die. It did put things into perspective. Grown men killing - being killed. The arena echoing with screams and blasters and mines - the hum of sabers. Dust. Thoughts of Galidraan superimposed to the present, making his body lurch. 

He ran through the maze-like facility - not bothering to check on his former employer. Geonosians too concerned with the  _ Jetii  _ and the new army to pay attention to him. His progress unimpeded until he rounded a corner to find Kenobi slumped against the wall, heaving. Stench of burnt flesh. One look at him told Jango what he needed to know - a stab wound in the thigh. Cauterized, so not life-threatening, but enough to incapacitate him. The man looked up, hair sticking to his temples - how long had he been like this? The smile he offered was tight, pain visible in the lines marring his expression. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr Fett.” 

How could he even sound so calm like the situation was normal and he did not have a  _ kriffing hole in his leg _ . And then his mind caught on - if he was there, it could only mean that- “You’re a dead man.” The words tumbling out of his mouth before he could catch them back. 

Kenobi nodded, and pushing himself from the wall, wincing. “While I wouldn’t mind explaining the particulars of my situation in finer details, if you’d like, your work starts now,”

Jango scoffed, walking to hm and putting an arm under the  _ dar’jetii _ ’s arm, steadying him without bothering to ask. 

“If you wanted a ride,  _ Master Kenobi _ , you could have asked. No need to get stabbed in the leg to make sure I’d accept.”

“Oh well, what do you know? I do like the drama.” 

They began walking, and Jango could see colour bleeding from Kenobi’s face the further they went. However, because Jango did his job well, they got out of the facility unimpeded. Jango stopped before they got into view of  _ Slave _ . He stared at Kenobi, debating - vibroblade ready to be used. It was one thing to work for the man. One thing to help him from this dustball. It was another to have him in close proximity to Boba. He kept his next words casual: “Just a reminder that if anything happens to my son, and you bite it. Nevermind if it’s the last thing I do.”

Kenobi nodded, in spite of how unsteady he seemed. He really looked ready to collapse. 

“I won’t harm your son, or you. And because I have nothing to gain from both your death, as I have no wish to go back to the Count, I won’t let harm come to you either.”

Jango trusted him. He could not explain why. It was a gut-feeling. What Kenobi had said was a confirmation. But to be fair, Jango had not had any intention of leaving the man here to fend for himself, a traitor to both sides. He commed Boba, quietly telling him he was coming aboard, with a guest, and they had to get out of there fast. And true, Boba did a good job of it because when they reached the ship, the engines were running. Took moments for Boba to get the ship off the ground as soon as the doors and airlock were secure. Jango led Kenobi to the main part of the ship where they slept. There was one wide bunk - Jango did like his space, and it could accommodate a few people. It was one thing he had always liked on this ship. It would be easy to settle, even with one more person. Jango led Kenobi to the bunk, steadying him as he sat down. He left him to retrieve some bacta for him to apply. Coming back, he took in the state Kenobi was in - dust covered him, sweat made his hair cling to his face. The patching up would have to wait. 

“On second-thoughts, you probably need to get cleaned first. No point risking infection.”

“Indeed.” Jango went to him, lending him an arm - no use letting him struggle on his own. He led him to the freshers - sound will have to do, letting him sit on a stool. He hesitated. Kenobi did not look that bad now, but he was still weaker than usual, Jango could tell. 

“I can take care of it myself, thank you. If that’s alright, I would rather not be too undressed in front of you until we’re clear on the kind of relationship we are in.”

Jango huffed, and grinned, shaking his head. “Better not indeed. Just holler if you fall on your face or break something, yes? Dying in the freshers would be-” As he was speaking, he went to retrieve clothes - pants and shirt. Kenobi’s own were dirty, and Jango was strongly against putting dirty clothes on open wounds if he could help it - and he always packed more than was strictly necessary, because you never know if you get stranded.

“Quite anticlimactic, I agree.”

Jango nodded, and left the clothes near the sink, along with the bacta and bandages.Saber wounds usually took more than just bacta to heal fast, but it was all he had. He never expected to survive a properly aimed lightsaber stab himself  and beskar’gam took care of all the rest or so.  He left Kenobi with a dip of his head, and ducked out, setting off to check on Boba. He found him taking his job seriously, navigating the area much like Jango had done before they landed - he did not even turn around when Jango came in. Jango waited for them to be out in the open. Of course, he was sure Boba heard him coming it, but he still waited until he spoke.

“All good,  _ Bob’ika _ ?” 

Boba turned from his task, and leapt from his seat to crash into Jango, his arms immediately latching around him. Jango did not ask him what was up, merely brushing Boba’s hair back, gently - a gesture that soothed both of them. 

“I saw all the ships coming in.”

“The war has started, son.” He wanted to gather his son in his arms, and- he did not know. Promise him he would not have to go through what Jango himself went through. And in his mind screaming for the others. The thousands, the millions others who would end up fighting. 

Boba pushed back from him, looking at him intently: “You said you picked someone up. Who?”

Jango went to sit, trying to stall. What exactly could he tell Boba? Boba went to sit as well, turning his seat to face him. Jango sighed. “Remember the man who visited us on Kamino?” When Boba nodded, Jango went on: “Obi-Wan Kenobi. He offered me a job, which I accepted.”

“And?” 

Jango smiled. The kid learned. “He’s a  _ dar’jetii _ .” Jango did not mention Dooku, or Galidraan. It was not Boba’s burden to bear, especially not when he was still so young. It was too soon. Jango kept an eye on Boba, who seemed to mull it over, before he spoke again.

“You trust him,  _ buir _ .” Not a question. 

Jango nodded. Boba settled the matter with an ‘okay’, which was more than Jango expected - after all, Jango’s own distrust of anyone with a saber was common knowledge. Even if that easy trust surprised Jango himself. He thought briefly of the man who was nursing his wound at the back. He had had occasions to kill Jango, that was for sure. So at this point, he was safer in Jango’s book than most people he had crossed paths with. 

Jango settled with getting them as far from Geonosis as possible - not exactly caring where they ended, to be fair. He slumped back into his seat after setting the course. He could not go back to Kamino - anyone with eyes would recognize his clones, even if Kenobi had not told the  _ Jetii _ the name of the template. And they had seen him with the Separatists. He would not risk his life, Boba’s safety - and for what? No. That part of his life was over with. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache building behind his forehead. E had to drink. He had not slept properly in a while. At his side, Boba yawned, stretched in his seat and settled down to rest. Jango waited until they made it to their destination. Saleucami. A place he favored when he wanted to fall from the radar. It was far enough to be out of the way, and too different from his usual haunts for people to think about looking for him here. He landed them, and cut all communications. He stretched, his back popping loudly. Boba did not stir. Smiling fondly, Jango got up, off to check on his ‘guest’. The fact that he had not appeared during the trip - or attacked them - furthered Jango’s impression that he could trust Kenobi. Back to the living quarters, he found him on the bunk, his back to the wall. He had put on the fresh clothes Jango had given him - the shirt probably a bit wide, made him look more frail than he was. His injured leg was stretched in front of him, the other one bent. He opened his eyes when Jango came in. Jango could smell the bacta. The man still looked pretty drained, especially in the half-light. 

“Better?” When Kenobi sighed, Jango felt compelled to add: “Because you look like you got ran over by a herd of bantha, so I have to ask.”

Kenobi huffed, a tired half-smile gracing his face for an instant. “Still painful. Don’t think I’ll be running around for a little while, no matter how fast I heal.” 

Jango acquiesced, turned the lights a bit brighter, and he went to the cupboards on the left side, picking up food. He had some fresh food he had not bothered unloading on Kamino - at the time, he had to be fast just to have the time to get out of his armour by the time the  _ Jetii  _ who hounded him - Zam, rather - on Coruscant got there. He had also stocked on water - it was an automatic process every time he landed on Kamino, to ensure he had enough fresh water whenever he left. It did not take that long. And Saleucami was not a dustball, so it was not going to be a problem. He took out fruits, bread, rations - and some of the jerky he kept for when he was stuck too long in space and needed the proteins. Although it was more a matter of taste. He put everything on the small table that sat on the right hand side, closer to the bunk. In place of seats, crates. It did the job. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“Are you going to feed me?”

“You have to eat to stay alive, so if I have to shove it down your throat for you to eat, yes.” He crossed his arms on his chest, staring at Kenobi like he would look at Boba. 

“I’m fine. Besides, I already owe you my life.”

“You’re exaggerating, and not for long if you’re that stubborn.”

Kenobi was going to retaliate, opening his mouth - only to close it seconds later, staring at a point behind Jango. Who did not need to look around to know Boba had come over. Boba, who slipped past Jango.

“You know, I’d eat if I were you.”

Kenobi raised his eyebrows, shuffling to the side to get a better look at Boba. “How so?”

“First, you look like a Sarlacc just spat you out. Second,” Boba hopped on one of the boxes, grabbing an apple, “Dad’s not gonna leave you be.”

Jango did cringe at the mention of the Sarlacc. What kind of idiot used that expression? Boba did not seem to notice, biting into his apple ferociously. Kenobi smiled again. Under a better light, Jango noticed he had ditched the lenses - he was fairly sure he had them before the execution, not to awaken any suspicion, as he had told him. He found their hue enthralling for some reason, but the impression faded before it was noticed. 

“I better listen, then.” 

Jango was relieved. And did his best not to look too smug. Boba looked up from his meal to give Kenobi a solemn nod, before he tucked in once more. Jango put a bit of everything on a plate, The jerky made Jango mourn actual, fresh meat. Even if he rarely ate any. When was the last time he had any? He shook himself, not wanting to dwell on the subject, and went to Kenobi’s side with the ladden plate, offering it to him. He did not miss the puzzled look it earned him. 

“You should avoid moving around more than strictly necessary.”

Kenobi nodded, and even if he seemed on the verge of saying something, he remained silent. He thanked Jango, and began eating. Jango was starving, but did not feel like eating right in this moment. He usually waited a while. He sat down, and poured himself a glass of water, drinking it slowly, letting it wash away the dust and grime from Geonosis. He waited until he caught Boba giving him the stink eye from above his apple core. Jango did his best not to smile - even when his son pushed bread towards him, as well as the jerky. And so, he did as was expected of him. He took his time, chewing a piece of jerky leisurely. His stomach finally settled, and he ate more - even if it made him want to just fall on the bunk and sleep. The exhaustion got worse when they were finished with their meals and Jango put everything away. His limbs felt heavier. It was odd - usually, it did not kick in until later. Years of monitoring his body functions taught him that. But again, usually he did not have to deal with that much shit in such short time. Boba stretched, and got up to retrieve his datapad from the bag he had hastily packed. The kid read a lot, which meant he was very quiet.

Jango ducked out to the freshers, grabbing the garb he usually wore aboard. He could feel the sand and dust grinding in his armour, on his skin. He had to get rid of that. Once the door was closed, he quickly got out of his armour. He would have to clean it, give it a good scrub. He did not waste time getting cleaned up - the only advantage of sound over water. And it was more efficient at getting sand from his hair. He got out of the shower, stepped into his clothes - not bothering to put a proper shirt on top of the sleeveless one. He gathered his armour and took it to a corner of the main room, out of the way. He had to do some digging to find crutches - the ones that had been on this ship even before he first set a foot on it, aeons ago. Ones that had gotten in handy when an idiot strill had decided to play ‘catch the mando’, catching his leg right before he took flight. All his joints had screamed a big ‘fuck you’ at him. He had landed them both in the dust, but at least Vau had looked kinda apologetic when he retrieved his six-legged drooling menace. Could have been worse. He brought the crutches near the bunk. 

“Even if you don’t plan on hopping around, these might help.”

“I’m not an invalid.” Kenobi looked much better than when they first got aboard, but he could use some rest. They all could. Boba was reading, the blue light reflecting on his face. The kid yawned - starting a row of yawning from the two grownups in the room. 

“Whatever you say.” He turned to Boba, calling him softly. The kid got jumpy if Jango called him too loudly when he was engrossed in whatever he was reading. Boba nodded, and got down from his seat. He went to the fresher - taking care of his teeth was something Jango was strict about. However, he did not lose the datapad. 

Kenobi scooted over. Jango appreciated the gesture - he hated being trapped against the wall, even if he was fairly sure it had to be the same for the  _ dar’jetii _ . He got on the bunk - and yes, they have plenty of space. And enough blankets so that no one would get cold feet. Jango himself did not need it much - Boba, on the other hand, buried himself in blankets. Jango sat cross-legged, waiting for Boba to come back - and when he did, still reading, he let the kid pick the blankets he wanted. He left the red one out. It was one of the warmest Jango had, and one Boba favored. He cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. 

“For Obi-Wan,  _ buir _ . You said yourself you should never get cold when wounded.”

Jango was fairly sure he never said anything like that, and that it was just a way for Boba to offer something and avoid being rejected, because if it was something Jango said, it had to be listened to. Jango also noted that Boba used Kenobi’s given name. Not that odd - he was more used to first names - and was slightly puzzled when he learned that Vau and Skirata were not first names - just because Jango used their last names perhaps more often. Kenobi had laid down, as far from them as he could, but he rose to thank Boba, taking the blanket with him. Pleased, Boba proceeded to make his nest - using three blankets in total. Jango dreaded the moment Boba would be as tall as he was. He was going to need a lot more of these. Although he left Jango with the two biggest ones that spanned the whole bunk when spread, and another, smaller one. Jango used only the first two, making sure they also reached Kenobi. Who nodded his thanks, the tiredness pulling at his expression. Jango was not feeling any better. Boba’s arm shot out of the nest, turning off the lights. There was still one, on the ground - a dim threat that helped you not to stub your toes when getting up in the middle of the ‘night’. Although it was more like, emergency lighting. Jango settled comfortably, He felt heavy, ready to let sleep claim him. He heard a sigh from Boba, usually precluding deep sleep. Turning his head, he only saw Kenobi’s back. However, he did not miss the full-bodied shiver. True, it was a bit cold. So he did what he had done for a long time, and would probably keep doing: he got closer, and pulled Kenobi back against his chest, an arm around him. He felt him tense, and he waited to see if he relaxed or not. 

“I don’t think that was in the contract.”

“There’s no contract yet, deal with it.” They had spoken in hushed tones. Jango felt the tension bleed slowly from Kenobi, and took it as a ‘go ahead’ - he pulled the blankets on top of him as well. He did not say anything aloud - but they were safe. The three of them were safe. Kenobi had helped and protected him. Jango accepted that debt - and he was going to do the same for him. Including making sure he slept alright. He barely caught Kenobi’s thanks as sleep blinded and deafened him, glueing him down as with molasses - soft, peaceful - blessed darkness and silence but the hum of the ship and Kenobi’s and Boba’s breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very broad AU, and there will be other fics taking place in it. Not exactly as a series - just fics that all take place in the same universe.


End file.
